The Ayes have it!
by MJ4
Summary: My take on Soundwaves actions onboard Astrotrain (see TF:Movie)


Disclaimer: Transformers and its trademarks are owned by Takara and Hasbro Inc (as well as other smaller subsidiaries). No money is being made by the author (sadly!). 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't leave me Soundwave" 

_"As you command Megatron"_

What was I supposed to do? Leave him there? I think not.

If I had been Starscream or possibly any other Decepticon I may have decided to do just that, however I could not leave him there to die surrounded by our enemies. Also, I still needed him.

It was less an order than a request, and I would be sure to remind him of that later. I knew he knew of my aspirations of leadership, but I also knew that he knew that at this juncture I still required him. I didn't suspect at that time that Starscream would jettison him and the other damaged Decepticons from Astrotrain, I didn't believe that even he would be so callous, or perhaps my mind was on other matters. 

Whatever, when the event happened, why did I not move to protect my leader? Why did I not stop Starscream from jettisoning them all? The answer is simple; it was the perfect opportunity for me to gain the leadership of the Decepticons.

Throughout my time as Megatron's lieutenant I have learned much. During this period I was able to improve my position, and create an admirable power base in which I would be able to launch my claim for Decepticon leadership. However, the events that occurred after the battle on Earth were to soon, I was not prepared.

There were, of course, only three individuals within the Decepticon hierarchy at that time that would have any chance of becoming leader, and as Shockwave had already returned to Cybertron before the end of the battle and so consequently had no knowledge of the events happening onboard of Astrotrain, it left me with only Starscream to deal with. Though I expected Starscream to make a move for leadership, the way and timing foolishly caught me unawares.

_"Jettison some weight or I'll never make it to Cybertron!"_

_"Fellow Decepticons, Astrotrain has requested that we lighten our burden"_

_"In that case I say it is survival of the fittest!"_

_"Do I hear a second on that?"  
"Aye!"_

_"And against?"_

_"Nayyy…"_

_"The ayes have it!"_

The loss of the other Decepticons was unfortunate. However, I would, more than likely, have been unable to rely upon any of their support, so my position wasn't harmed. What happened next, however, was such a shock to my data core that I was unable to act until it was to late.

"Oh, how it pains me to do this!" 

_"Wait, I still function - -"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

I didn't act. The biggest mistake I have made since my activation? Perhaps. However, after I had a few moments to compute what had just happened, Starscream's next move was expected. 

"Well, as Megatron has, how shall we say - departed, I nominate myself as the new leader!"

To my disbelief no-one was going to question Starscream's validity as leader, and I knew that if I stood alone against him the others would be more likely to back him rather than myself. However, due to my proximity to Scrapper, I was able to place the thought that the Constructicons should act against him. It was easily done as the Constructicons were extremely loyal to Megatron, and to the others their combined strength would make them the perfect candidate for leadership. That, added to the fact that the thought would probably have occurred to Scrapper after the loss of Megatron had finally sunk into his data processor.

"Wait the Constructicons form Devastator, the most powerful robot, we should rule!" 

Finally, I could bring the final part of my plan into operation. If I defied the Constructicons it would merely add more fuel to the fire and no doubt bring in all the other Decepticons, and there were and are many, who have delusions of leadership.

"Soundwave superior. Constructicons inferior"

"Who are you calling inferior"

"No one would follow an uncharismatic boor like you!"

"Hey, nobody calls Soundwave un-kraza-matic!"

"Yeah, lets kick tailgate!"

"Constructions unite!"

"No way!"

It was perfect. Quickly the whole of Astrotrains cargo hold became a free-for-all as Decepticon after Decepticon decided that they would make a better leader than the others.

"I am a triple changer. I am worth any two of you. I should run things"

"Death comes to anyone who crosses me"

With Blitzwing, Dirge, Laserbeak and Ravage fighting each other, whilst the Constructicons, Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat kept Starscream busy it would be easy for me to claim leadership after the melee had quietened a little, if not for one small problem.

Astrotrain had sensibly decided to allow those within him to decide who should lead, most likely to protect himself from any further serious damage, however there were two who had yet to take sides and didn't seem to know what was going on. It was Buzzsaw who first alerted me to their presence as I was to busy keeping an optic on the situation before me. Ramjet and Thrust just stood in the corner watching. Obviously they were awaiting someone to give them an order but without any form of proper hierarchy they were doing nothing.

Of the combatants Dirge noticed them first. He attempted to move towards them but was tackled by Blitzwing. Shortly afterward I ejected Buzzsaw to bring them on side. As two of the most powerful Seekers within the Decepticon army, using their combined strength whoever had them had won the battle. Unfortunately, Starscream saw Buzzsaw and noticing where he was going fired his null ray striking Buzzsaw at point blank range. He then turned and threatened the two Seekers that if they didn't join him the same would happen to them. Before I could respond I heard them make up their minds and together with Starscream they attacked any who challenged his authority. After that Starscream claimed leadership of the Decepticons and, upon arrival on Cybertron, his coronation was prepared.

Shockwave didn't protest, rather he was unconcerned. He had always felt slightly threatened by Megatron's power. With Starscream now in command Shockwave would act when he felt the time was right for him to claim leadership. He would allow the coronation ceremony to go ahead, and then deal with the braggart. It was not to happen.

As the ceremony came to a close something happened that none had expected. Megatron returned…of a sort.

"Who disrupts my coronation?"

"Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy!"

"Megatron…!? Is that you?"

"Here's a hint!"

With the destruction of Starscream Megatron, or now Galvatron, claimed leadership of the Decepticons. None challenged.

And so it would have remained. I would have reclaimed my position within the Decepticon hierarchy in no time were it not for the arrival, and subsequent destruction of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. During the battle Galvatron was lost, as was Shockwave and with the Decepticon army in tatters we were banished from Cybertron by the Autobots new leader Rodimus Prime.

It was useless to claim leadership over such a rabble as we all attempted to scrape enough energon to survive. No one would have listened anyway. Then, with the return of Galvatron we all thought we would reclaim Cybertron and crush our enemies, but Galvatron had returned different, damaged. No longer was he the powerful, sane leader of the past. Now he was a broken shell. In constant pain, with conflicting thoughts of two differing personalities as the original Megatron personality fought with the newer Galvatron for control.

I could have helped him. I did help him. When I was able to get close enough to him I was able to balance his personality long enough for his personality to stabilise and for him to give me new orders.

"Find Shockwave, and destroy Galvatron"

The orders seemed strange, yet made sense. It was the Megatron personality communicating with me, and he wanted rid of what he classified as the only thing holding him back. I could have destroyed Galvatron then and there, were it not for the intrusion of Cyclonus. Believing me to be harming his leader, which in a sense was true, I was attacked and banished from Charr, not a loss really.

Since then I have been complying with my orders. I no longer believe Shockwave to have been destroyed from the assault of Unicron, merely blasted into space. I have a ship and am tracking what I believe to be his power core resonance frequency.

This time I will not leave him, will not leave my leader. This time will be different.

"Don't leave me Soundwave" 

"As you command Megatron"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note.

Generally I would only add something small to the bottom of the fic, but I have a lot to say this time.

First of all, welcome back to me! Haven't been around here much recently, let alone updating anything but for all those that care, Histories Revenge will be continuing when I get the time (this was only written as I was ill off work!)

Now the important stuff! All lines in _ITALICS_ are direct quotes from either Transformers: The Movie or the original movie script. If it is written within quotation marks and doesn't appear in _Italics_ (as long as Word has uploaded everything properly) then it is merely a memory which has been added in by me to fill out the story. This story tries to explain how and why I believe Soundwave reacted as he did when onboard Astrotrain during the movie, I know many people have there own opinions. This story will also, eventually, link in with the prequel to Histories Revenge when I finally get time to sit down and write the damned thing! (probably after I finish the original!)

This is only my second character sketch (there is a third on the way, honest!) and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If so, or not, please leave a review and tell why you did, or didn't, enjoy it. Its always nice to hear from people.

Well, 'til next time!


End file.
